Out of the Well and Returning
by kiwi93089
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was 17 when she left the feudal era supposedly forever. She stopped the hunt for the Shikon jewel and returned to what she called her true home leaving all her friends and memories behind. No one in the Feudal era knew why Its been 10 yea
1. Use Ramen as a bribe!

Out of the well and returning?

A-N: This is my first Inuyasha fic that I'm doing alone, for that reason I'm hoping one of my best friends who has watched the show longer then I have will be my beta reader. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!

Kagome: *throws rosery beads on the Me* 

Me: *gulp* I own Sesshomaru?

Kagome: "SIT! My Inuyasha" :)

Me: I don't own them :,( but I do own Paige at least!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(me bugging you)

Chapter 1: Use the Ramen as a Bribe!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi was 17 when she left the feudal era supposedly forever. She stopped the hunt for the Shikon jewel and returned to what she called her true home leaving all her friends and memories behind. No one in the Feudal era knew why, no one even had a clue except one person and he wasn't sure if that was why she left forever. It has been 10 long years since Kagome left and many, many things had changed. 

It was an early summer day in May when Kagome Higurashi got a call from the Hospital that would dramatically effect her life. 

"Miss Higurashi this is doctor Smith calling, your mother was hit by a car this morning." Kagome gasped and panic ran through her though the doctor continued to speak. 

"She's stable and will be able to come home but will need assistants with her daily chores for awhile. Your mother asked me to call you instead of your brother." Kagome thought for a few seconds, she did have a lot of time to spare at the moment. She also knew that Sota wouldn't be much help since he was attending law school at the current time. Kagome sighed, and spoke to the doctor.

"I'll be over as soon as I can Dr. Smith." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed for third time. She would need a babysitter for her daughter, Paige. After 30 calls no one Kagome knew would babysit her daughter. 

'If only she didn't look and act the way she did...' Kagome whipped around as she heard soft padding of feet and the usual morning purr her daughter made. Paige was a 9 1/2 year old hanyou, with bright orange eyes and long silver hair that was past her shoulders. She was mostly like her father, her demon like genes took more control of her looks and her attitude then her humans ones. Kagome looked at her daughter and got an idea for a babysitter. 

'It's a long shot, but if he maybe could just meet her... but all the pain that I left behind will it resurface?' 

Paige noticed a tear slide down her mother's face and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Though after a moment her mother smiled once more and looked at Paige with hope.

"Paige dear would you like to meet some of my old friends? I'm hoping they can babysit you while I'm taking care of Grandma." Paige looked up in interest and excitedness and nodded eagerly. She hated staying inside her home all the time, any trip out of the house and the town was like a dream. Paige ran into her room and found her favorite outfit, an orange one. 

(A-n: Imagine Inuyasha's outfit but orange and smaller.)

But before she left her room she sadly grabbed an orange bandana to hide her small fuzzy ears. Paige handed to her mother the offending object to tie on her but was surprised when her mother didn't and spoke. 

"Hon, where we're going you don't need to hide your ears or your claws." Kagome smile was mixed with sadness as was her scent that Paige smelled. Paige smiled and got ready to go out the door, sniffing around the house until she found a cookie. Kagome grabbed her small backpack full of clothes plus Paige's favorite stuffed animal and walked out the door. A stuffed small white puppy dog was Paige's best friend in the whole world. Paige scrunched her brows together and followed her mother into the well shrine. She covered her sensitive nose with her sleeve, the room reeked of dust and dirt.

"Mommy why are in the well shrine?" Paige questioned through her sleeve that muffled her voice.

"That's where my friends live so hang on to me tight until we get there." Kagome said, letting Paige hop onto her back and then she hopped into the well. She let the swirls of blue and black consume her and her child.

~~~~Feudal era~~~~

Kagome hopped over the edge of the well using the long vines for support at the top she a deep breath. Paige quickly detached herself from her mother and sprang around on all fours. 

'So many trees, all the open sky. There's not as many smells and not as many loud noises. I kinda like here.' Paige thought as she took deep breaths and looked around. Kagome started walking towards village she had first been taken to when she had came to the Feudal era. She knew that Paige would follow her soon enough. Kagome ran her hand over the old God tree and again a frown settled on her face. As she approached the village she heard Paige leaping through the leaves behind her. The Village looked on as Kagome came in followed by Paige, they remembered her and knew she was the reincarnation of their old protector. They also knew Kagome was the one who broke the jewel then left later on without finishing it. A few people called out greetings to her and eyed Paige but no one approached them directly. Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and instantly came face to face with two of her old friends. Shippo and Kaede both just blinked in surprise as they stared at her, willing themselves to believe she had returned. Seconds later Shippo, who was now probably around 18 and at least 5ft 10in, attached himself to Kagome as he hugged her. Though the fox backed up and looked down as he heard a small growling sound. Paige was now standing in front of her mother with her claws extended, teeth beared and growling. Shippo and Kaede looked at the small female hanyou as she spoke.

"Stay away from my mom or I'll attack!" Kagome picked Paige up and looked her daughter in the eye's. 

"Paige Inu Higurashi, those are my friends, neither of them are going to hurt us." Kagome said sharply yet in a gentle way.

Paige looked around at the people, the elderly lady gave a slight smile and nodded at Kagome. The tall fox bent down to Paige's level and offered a hand to shake, which she took.

"Paige this is Shippo and Kaede. Why don't you get to know them while I have a talk with my other friend...Inuyasha." Kagome said as she placed her daughter on the floor near the group. Paige looked around searching for the person named Inuyasha.

"Mom there isn't anyone else here, how can you talk to him if he isn't here?" Paige asked giving her mother a look of confusion. 

"Shippo-chan could you watch Paige while I go find Inuyasha?" Kagome asked ignoring her daughter's question. Shippo gave Kagome a smile and then spoke to her, his voice no longer squeaky. 

"Sure thing Kagome! Inuyasha and the others are down in the next village collecting some shards." Kagome gave him a look of confusion, wondering why he was here and not with them. Though Shippo seemed to know what was going through her mind and spoke again.

"I'm staying and guarding the village, there has been lots of attacks since you.... since you left." Kagome gave Shippo a hug and then bent down to speak Paige. 

"Behave for Shippo, he's a good friend of mine." Kagome gave her a hug too and then went out the door leaving Paige behind.

Kagome walked back to Kaede's shed and pulled out her old bow and arrows. She put on a set of her old Miko clothing so she would look clean when she returned home. Pulling her pink bike out she sped off in the direction of a group of shards. Within 20 minutes she came upon the village that was under attack. Standing in the middle of the town square was Kagura using her fan to create blasts of wind. Kagome saw Sango hitting poisonous insects away with Hiratsu as Kirara kept the bugs away from a passed out Miroku. Both owner and pet were cut from Kagura's winds. Her eyes then landed on Inuyasha, he was bloody and beaten, using Tetsusaiga to stand. Kagura's smile grew and she sent another wind blast at him, knocking him off his feet. As she laughed her cruel laugh Kagome strung up her bow for the first time in 10 years. Her Miko arrow shot in a straight line plunging itself into Kagura's shoulder. Angrily she looked around for the one who shot her. Kagura then left out a moan of pain before pulling a feather out from behind her ear and quickly making an exit. The insects soon followed Kagura allowing Sango to drop to her feet to check on the Monk. Inuyasha stood slowly and looked around for the owner of the arrow. His eyes slowly landed on her and he could hardly speak.

"Kagome..." Before she could blink he was right in front of her, sniffing her and glaring at her. She stared up at him with her deep sapphire eyes in a pleading look. Sango was helping Miroku limp over towards the two as they began to speak.

"Inuyasha.." She began but was cut off by him growling low in his throat.

"You left, you broke your promise to me! Why Kagome?" He spoke in a harsh tone until the end, then it was a hurt sounding voice that left his mouth. Tears ran down her face and Inuyasha looked at her in fear, he couldn't stand to hear Kagome cry. Sango put Miroku on Kirara's back and ran to comfort her best friend.

"Come on Kagome, we can all talk back at Kaede's." Sango led Kagome over to Kirara and they both got on, Kirara following the leaping Inuyasha back to their village.

~~~With Paige~~~

"My mom was that brave?" Paige asked Shippo in awe, he had just finished telling her about the time Kagome had saved him from the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Matan.

"Yeah, your mom was really powerful and I bet she still is!" Shippo said with child like enthusiasm. 

"But Shippo, why were they after you and my mom any ways?" Shippo never got to tell her why because at that moment Sango and Kagome rushed in carrying an injured Miroku. Kaede rushed to his side with healing herbs and antidotes for the stings he had received. Inuyasha walked into the room moments later and instantly looked at the young pup sitting on the floor near Kagome. Sango too had noticed the child but was too busy helping Kaede with Miroku.

After an hour of work all the people in the hut were settled down and ready to question Kagome and the new comer. Inuyasha sat up in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. Miroku was lying on a mat but was awake. Sango sat next to him but avoided his lecherous hands. Shippo sat on one side of Paige amusing her with stories of his childhood. Kagome sat on her other side looking from each of her friends waiting for someone to speak. Paige then turned from Shippo and tugged on her mother's sleeve and in a whisper spoke.

"Mommy who are these new people?" No one but Kagome and Inuyasha heard her question. Kagome pulled Paige onto her lap and stroked her long white hair.

"Paige these are some very close friends of mine, I grew up with them and often we saved each other's lives. The man on the mat is Miroku, a monk, and beside him is a demon slayer by the name of Sango and her pet Kirara." Kagome's eyes locked with Inuyasha's before she spoke again. 

"In the corner is Inuyasha..." Before Kagome could say anymore Inuyasha hopped up and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her outside. Paige leapt up trying to catch Inuyasha but surprisingly Shippo grabbed a hold of her. She snarled and growled but Shippo spoke to her.

"Give them a moment to talk please Paige." Paige growled again but settled down again on the floor. She let herself by Shippo's fox magic as the Sango and Miroku knowingly as the two left.

Outside for a moment the two just looked at each other, neither uttering a word. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence, he spoke in a gentle this time.

"Who's the kid?" Kagome bowed her head and uttered that it was her own child. 

"Kagome who's her father?" Inuyasha asked fearing the worst, that it was Kouga's or someone else's." Kagome reached out and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and let her speak.

"She's your's. Inuyasha Paige is our daughter." Kagome said before burring her face in his fire-rat top.

"Then why did you leave me? You took our child away from her heritage. Gods Kagome you don't know how much I've missed you! We've all missed you so much." Inuyasha said raising her chin with his finger.

"I was so ashamed of myself, and I thought you were in love with Kikyo and were using me." Inuyasha was stunned, he had never thought that was the reason she left. It had never dawned on him that he might of been the reason she left.

"Kagome is there anything I can do to help?" Inuyasha asked softly hopping something he did could fix this. 

"Could you babysit for a while? My mother was in a car accident this morning and no one will watch Paige, she has too much demon in her." Kagome asked in a hoping voice almost pleading with him.. "I'll stock you with lots and lots of Ramen!" She added as an after thought now bribing him with food he hadn't had in 10 years.

Both smiled, or at least kinda. He nodded and the two traveled back inside the hut with linked hands . Paige was in there chasing Shippo and his tail. It was quite a funny sight and Sango and Miroku were laughing at the child's antics. Kagome went behind Paige and picked her up saying they needed to talk. Paige walked with her mother outside to a nearby tree. Kagome sat down and pulled Paige onto her lap. 

"Paige you remember when you asked about your father?" Paige looked up at her mother and nodded. 

"Remember how you said you would like to meet him?" Again the child nodded still very curious to what was going on. 

"That man that I went outside with, Inuyasha, he is your father." Paige's eyes grew wide, to the size of dinner plates.

"My dad..." Paige trailed off, she left her mother's lap and crawled up into a tree to think. Kagome went back to the hut sadly, she had to leave now or else she would be late. She said goodbye to Sango and Miroku and threw a kiss up to Paige who was still in the tree. Inuyasha embraced her tightly and kissed her before she left. Kagome handed him her old yellow backpack full of Ramen and hopped down the well. He returned to Kaede's, looking up at the trees he found the one that his pup was in.

'She looks so much like me, amazing even though she's only 1\4 demon..."

Suddenly Inuyasha felt something grab at his waist then a weight was removed. He quickly realized Paige had Tetsusaiga and some how transformed it. Paige was having a grand old time swinging it around at full force. Inuyasha was amazed that his daughter was able to transform his sword at the young age of 9. Out of the bushes something brown shot at Paige and by accident she sliced it to pieces. Before Paige had a chance to say she didn't do it a large tornado appeared then seconds later Kouga stood where the tornado had been, and boy was this wolf angry. 

A-N: well that was the first chapter what do ya think I know some people were a little out of character but they will be back in next character next chapter. Hope you enjoyed please review! 

THIS IS A REDONE VERSION OF CHAPTER 1 THANKS TO Black Wren FOR POINTING OUT THIS CHAPTERS ERRORS! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR HER!

P.S. if you think I should redo other chapters tell me!

Kiwi 


	2. Chapter 2: Our dear friend, Kouga!

Chapter 2: Our dear friend Kouga!

A-N: hee hee don''t ask about the chapter title eating corn on cob and pepperoni does to ya.... I got a beta reader my great friend lisa who is the co author of our story Inuyasha and the half demon pups.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!

Kagome: *throws rosery beads on the Me* 

Me: *gulp* I own Sesshomaru?

Kagome: "SIT! My Inuyasha" :)

Me: I don't own them :,( but I do own Paige at least!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(me bugging you)

Last time:

Inuyasha walked out and looked up at the tree that his pup was in. Suddenly he felt something grab at his waist then a weight was removed. He suddenly realized Paige had Tetsusaiga. Paige was having a grand old time swinging it around at full force. Out of the bushes something brown shot at Paige and by accident she sliced it to pieces. Before Paige had a chance to say she didn''t do it a large tornado appeared then seconds later Kouga stood where the tornado had been. 

~this time~

Now as you might not know but should Paige is a very curious hanyou. So when a new scent appears it was required by her own standards that she sniffs it. Paige walked over to Kouga without knowledge of him being an enemy she walked over to him and began sniffing and trying to play fight with him. Kouga looked down at the little pup that was attacking him. The child looked up and he realized that the pup looked a lot like Inuyasha. ''That''s strange wonder who would have a pup with that dog turd if its his.'' Kouga thought but was interrupted as Paige dug her claws into his skin. He put a scowl on and swatted Paige away from him in annoyance. 

Paige yelped loudly in surprise causing Sango, Miroku and Shippo to come flying out of the hut and Inuyasha transform the Tetsusaiga to its bigger form. Sango had her Hiratsu above her head, Miroku was was twirling his staff around and Shippo was flexing his small claws. Inuyasha was still managing to hold up his cool act but it was near the brink of failing. Kouga began to sniff the air seeing if he could figure who the child''s parents were, instead he caught a different one making him ticked off. 

"Dog turd where''s my woman? Don''t lie I can smell her!" Inuyasha just laughed evilly as Paige went back to being curious. Kouga picked Paige up by the back of her kimono and stares her in the eyes. Paige was trying with all her might to reach out and scratch the wired guy in front of her but failing. 

"Stop it now runt, go bug your parents!" Inuyasha growled loudly as Kouga dropped Paige. She ran over to her father and jumped on to his back glaring at Kouga all the way. Kouga''s mouth drops open in shock, dog turd had a kid. 

"Who''s the runts mother Dog turd?!" Kouga asked his anger rising as he thinks it over. 

"Kagome." Inuyasha says with a huge smirk and a laugh. Paige sticks her tongue out and flexes her claws. Before Kouga leaves he spoke one more time. 

"You better watch that Pup dog turd, or else she''''ll be mine." Kouga said threateningly. Inuyasha slashed Tetusiga at Kouga but missed as Kouga hastily made his retreat. 

After Kouga had left and everyone was inside eating dinner. For Paige and Inuyasha it was Ramen both of their favorite. Both eyed each other greedily as they ate. Neither one taking their eye''''s off their bowels of Ramen. As Paige slurped up her last few noddles she decided that she need to tell her dad she wasn''t in need of his help this afternoon. She tugged on his outfit. Inuyasha looked down at her with Ramen hanging out of his mouth but was listening all the same. 

"I didn''''t need help this afternoon I could of handled it." Inuyasha looked at her a moment then at her empty bowel. He dumped a bit of his Ramen into it and spoke. 

"Shut your yap and eat." But moments later Paige yet surprised every one again by using catch fraise that her father used often. "Feh!" After dinner Inuyasha took Paige over to a mat in the corner tucking her in, not forgetting her stuffed puppy who was named Kai. Then Inuyasha turned in himself climbing a tree to sleep in. All was now quite at Kaede''s hut.

~~~Kouga''s home\cave before his wolf was killed~~

Kouga was in the middle of hiding in the darker corners of his cave. He stayed as still as can be as a small child ran by. The child had black hair that was tied back in a short ponytail. The girl also had ice blue eyes that were often filled with curiosity. The girl, Mika was Kouga and Leora''s youngest daughter, who was only 5. 

As Kouga watched Mika go by his other daughter Leiko, who was 9, came running up behind her. Leiko had black hair like her sister only Leiko''s hair was very puffy and didn''t like laying flat. (A-N: sorry lisa couldn''t help it plz don''t squish me for that GOMEN for interrupting the rest of you) Unlike her sister though she had warm brown eyes. 

Just as the two girls passed, Kouga and Leora''s oldest child was heard padding into the room quietly. Matsu was 10 and was the only boy besides his father. Matsu wore his hair in a braid that hung over his shoulder. He had a set of midnight blue eyes that were at the moment looking very bored. 

Kouga appeared out of the shadows only to be attacked by his mate, Leora. Leora had black hair like all of her children, it hung over her shoulders and down to about her hips. She had brown eye''s that were always tinted with a sparkle. She was a perfect mate for Kouga, she was almost as stubborn as him but yet as kind as some full demons came.

Just then there was a loud crash and some crying. Kouga took off towards the loud banging, Leora seconds behind him. It seems Mika was trying to follow Matsu up a tree, but since she hadn''t gotten used to her claws and climbing, she had fallen backwards and landed on her head.

Kouga picked her up and shushed her quietly, he had a small soft spot for his youngest child. Kouga took a sniff of the air and caught an old scent. ''Could it be? It''''s my old woman...''

Kouga told his wife he was going hunting and went to go check it out. Luckily for him Inuyasha didn''t know he had kids.

~~~ Kagome taking care of her mother~~

Kagome walked into the hospital and up to a nurse''s desk. The whole hospital seemed gloomy. The nurse looked up and spoke to Kagome in a bored tone. 

"Name?" 

"Kagome."

"Go to room 212 to speak to the doctor."

Kagome left quickly hopping her mother was ready to leave this place. As she entered the room she was told to Kagome got a scary picture placed in front of her. Her mother was covered in bandages. She looked she had a broken foot and arm and lots of scratches. Kagome helped her mother into a wheelchair and they started towards home.

A-N: well that''s chapter 2, if ya find something strange about my story just tell me! Love ya all! Plz review for my sanity and my beta readers''... o yeah I just wanted to let you know what some of the names meant

Matsu- pine

Mika-new moon

Leiko-arrogant

Leora- my best friend picked this name

thanks again!


	3. Let's Train, Paige use the sword duh!

Chapter 3: Let's Train, Paige use the sword duh! 

An: again don't ask me about the title I''m really not sure what I am thinking. OK here ya go another chapter! 

Disclaimer: 

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! 

Kagome and Rin: Ours! *throws rosery beads on me* 

Me: *gulp* I Own Kouga? 

Leora: nope! SIT! 

Me: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do own Leora, Paige, Matsu, Mika, and Leiko ha ha they mine! 

Leora, Kagome and Rin: very good you''ve learned 

Me: *still in the ground* Arigotu! (Thank you) 

"Talking" 

''thinking'' 

(me bugging) 

Last time: 

Kagome left quickly hopping her mother was ready to leave this place. As she entered the room she was told to Kagome got a scary picture placed in front of her. Her mother was covered in bandages. She looked she had a broken foot and arm and lots of scratches. Kagome helped her mother into a wheelchair and they started towards home. 

THIS TIME: 

It was the middle of the night in Feudal Japan, and Paige was scared. It was thundering, lighting and pouring down rain. She missed her mom and couldn''t find her puppy. She was at a loss at what to do. So the poor hanyou did the only thing she knew brought her mommy running for her, she cried and whimpered. Paige waited a few moments, nothing, then a few boards squeaked. She spoke thinking it was her mother. 

"Mommy! I missed you, but I can't find Kai!" Paige was surprised when someone picked her up. ''Claws, long hair, and ears...Dad!'' Inuyasha tried to wrap his fire rat cover around his pup but Paige was protesting both verbally and physically. He tried to soothe her and found by petting her ears and giving her puppy dog back, the girl became very calm. He looked down on his sleeping pup, her little ears were twitching, and she was clinging to her puppy. All in all it was kinda cute. ''Maybe tomorrow I can begin to teacher how to use the sword.'' Inuyasha thought as he began to climb the tree to fall back to sleep. Paige was curled up in a ball inside his top, happy, content and warm. This is how they spent the night. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Paige yelled as she felt the ground coming closer. One second she was purring in her bed then she rolled over and fell out. Luckily her bed caught a hold of her pajama back and hoisted her back up. Shippo was coming back from gathering wood. Sango was trying to avoid Miroku and make breakfast at the same time. While the leecherous monk was playing his favorite morning, grab Sango's rear without getting caught, and also try to steal some food from the pan Sango was cooking in. Inuyasha put Paige in the house so she could get dressed while he talked to Kaede. 

"Hey old bat! Could you watch Paige for me?" Inuyasha yelled into Kaede's ear loudly. 

"Why?" She asked bored our of her mind. 

"I need to get something old hag!" Kaede finally nodded and Paige giggled, as her puppy, Kai, was keeping her entertained for now. But moments later, lay forgotten as Paige tried to pounce on a flittering butterfly. Inuyasha left after breakfast and returned right after lunch. Paige was climbing trees at the moment and not paying attention as Inuyasha creeping up behind her. At the last second Paige turned around hitting her father in the face with her claws. He grabbed hold of her and they started wrestling on the ground. Inuyasha was careful not to hurt her, if only she was the same with him, he already had scratches on him. 

"Pup, would you like to learn how to use a sword?" Inuyasha questioned after she had supposedly pinned him to the ground. She gave him a thoughtful look and nodded her head excitedly. 

He walked over to the tree and picked up a blade and then handed it to Paige, who had a look of awe on her face. It was the blade Inuyasha had used in his childhood, and now it was for Paige. It looked like an enlarged dagger, almost as long Paige's arm. 

They started out with the basics: blocking and attacking. Paige started getting it right from the start and wasn't having trouble manuevering around with the heavy sword. By the end of the day Paige was pretty darn good. It was a huge boost of fatherly pride for Inuyasha to see his daughter learning so quickly. As he taught some more little things to Paige his nose picked up a few scents. ''Of course he would decide to come right now!!Feh!'' 

Inuyasha thought as he told Paige to get her stuff and hop on his back. Once Inuyasha and Paige got back to the village he got the rest of the group to leave with him. They needed to get away from the village incase a fight happened. By now Paige had smelled the new scents and was fiddling with her new sword. She put it back in the sheath at her waist and started running beside her father. As the entered the clearing the scents got stronger and the one kinda smelled like Paige's dad but yet different. She was awfully confused at that, and sat down trying to ponder on it. Moments later the new scents appeared in the clearing and everyone readied their weapons. 

A-N: Yes, yes I know very short well your getting at least three chapters in one day so Sure there going to be short. Any one wanna guess who the new scents are. 


	4. Bad Fluffy!

Chapter 4: BAD FLUFFY!

A-N: I actually noe about that title, but I'm not going to tell ya about it. You get to meet some more new characters that are all mine! Ha ha This chapter is for my beta reader lisa and my cousin matt. Love ya always and no one will EVER beat you.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

Kagome and Rin: Ours! *throws rosery beads on me*

Me: *gulp* I Own Kouga?

Leora: nope! SIT!

Me: I don''''t own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do own Leora, Paige, Matsu, Mika, and Leiko ha ha they mine!

Leora, Kagome and Rin: very good you''''ve learned

Me: *still in the ground* Arigotu! (Thank you)

"Talking"

''''thinking''''

(me bugging)

Last time:

As the entered the clearing the scents got stronger and the one kinda smelled like Paige's dad but yet different. She was awfully confused at that, and sat down trying to ponder on it. Moments later the new scents appeared in the clearing and everyone readied their weapons.

THIS TIME

It was really five scents that Paige had been smelling. There was a really tall man, he had a blue moon on his fore head, 3 pinkish purple strips on each side of his face and long robes. Something white and fluffy hung over his shoulder and he also had claws. Beside him was a woman who held the hands of two children. The woman had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a long red and white checked kimono. One of the children she was holding hands with was a girl around Paige's age. She had long white hair with lots of black streaks though out it. The girl had yellow eyes and she wore a baby blue kimono similar to the really tall guy. The boy on the other side of the woman was really different from the girl except same eyes and face markings. The boy's hair pure white and his face resembled the tall mans almost identically. The boy wore a kimono like the tall mans. Let's put it this way the boy was like a twin to the man except being smaller and less strict. Behind the man was a toad like thing that was carrying a staff with two heads on it. Before Paige could observe the group any more her father hissed something. "Sesshoumaru." Paige looked at the guy the hiss was aimed at. 'Ses....Sessh...ahh I give up! Fluffy looks like a better name any ways.' Paige thought as she failed to be able to say his name. Paige suddenly had only one interest, getting to the fluffy thing on the fluffy guy's shoulder. (A-n: that would be my first goal!)

"Give Me Tetusiga!" Sesshoumaru shouted calmly. Inuyasha was still staring at the kids and the woman. 'Are they HIS children??? Who would ever mate with him?!? I could get somewhere with this.'

"So you've lowered yourself to mate with a human and had pups. I never thought I'd see the day when YOU would do such a thing." Inuyasha taunted his half brother. Within the next few minutes the two half brothers exchanged many insults. All the while Paige inched towards the fluffy guy. It was a while before she made it over there. But slowly and surely she had made it, in fact she was very proud of herself. Paige reached up and was about to grab the fluffy thing when she was pulled up into the air by yet another person. 'This wont be good, maybe if I just pet the fluffy thing it would be better.' Sesshoumaru looked at the child who''s kimono he had a hold of. As Sesshoumaru wasted time looking at her Paige reached out and petted the fluffy thing on his shoulder. She got to pet it twice before he growled and threw across the clearing. Inuyasha grew angry, very angry, no one was allowed to injury his pup and get away with it. Inuyasha lunches a string of wild blows with Tetusiga, none making contact. Sesshoumaru laughs at his futile attempts. Inuyasha pushes off a tree trunk and shoots towards his half brother. Tetusiga finally hitting it's mark slightly. Inuyasha had managed to clip some of Sesshoumaru hair a bit shorter. (An: poor Sessy! I'm sorry!) Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued their fight as Rin and her and Sesshoumaru's children, Amaya and Kozue watched. (A-n: the Rin thing will be explained later trust me you'll understand) Paige came flying out of the bushes yelling and aiming an attack at the guy she had dubbed fluffy. "Bad fluffy!" Was all they heard because she never made it as her sword met another. As Paige fought the sword off and tried to hit the owner she looked across from her and saw she was fighting with the boy. 'Uh-oh, what did I do to tick him off' Paige thought, the fight getting worse as it went. Kozue was well trained with the sword, he was starting to get a head of Paige in speed. As it got harder Paige's swings became more and more wilder. Meaning they missed hitting anything more and more often. Very surprisingly Sesshoumaru was the first to notice the two children fighting as he and his half brother remained in their own battle. 

"Your whelp is losing to my pup." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he hit Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha glanced Paige's way and saw it was true. Inuyasha shot at Sesshoumaru his anger still building as he went on. 'Have to save Paige.' Inuyasha desperately thought as he slashed on. Not getting much of anywhere. Sango and Miroku couldn't get over anywhere near Paige and Shippo was dealing Jaken who was being a huge pest trying to assist his lord Sesshoumaru.

Paige and Kozue continued their fight, now Paige was just inches from getting hit when Kozue swung at her. Paige went to went to hit back when she felt something slice her shoulder. 'He cut me...' Was the first thought that entered Paige's mind. Her concentration was broken and now it was all down hill for Paige. Kozue swung his sword higher this time making Paige flip backwards to avoid the blade. She dropped her own blade in the process and now trying to get Kozue or her's back. Kozue had a dangerous glint in his eyes, he was going to go for the kill. He lifted the sword above his head and swiftly brought it down. Paige screamed knowing if that sword touched her she wasn't going to see another day. She felt the wind coming down and howled. The wind became very fierce and Paige felt like she was moving, being held and moved to be exact. She looked up and saw she was indeed being moved. A boy with black hair that was braided had a hold of her, Paige could see the braid right next to her. The boy looked down at Paige and she saw that he had midnight blue eyes that looked full of worry. Paige began to clutch a hold of the boys cloths, that looked strangely like that Kookie dude she had met before. (A-N: kookie dude aka Kouga! Ha ha sorry joke between me and my friend.) She heard the boy laugh kinda, they had began to slow down. Paige saw she was in another clearing. The small clearing of trees had exactly that, many tall trees. There was a small stream running by with a bed of flowers on each side. The boy put Paige down, making sure she could stand steady first. Paige almost immediately sat down near the stream. Her whole self hurt, mostly her shoulder though. The boy sat down across from her looking at her with worry. "Thanks," Paige admitted calmly, "I'm Paige but who are you? Why did you save me?" She asked in one breath. The boy looked at her shoulder, which was leaking through her clothes with blood, and dipped his hand in the stream, dropping the cold water he had picked up all over Paige's shoulder. "My name is Matsu, I saved you because you were going to die if I didn't." Paige shivered at the cold water but decided to do it again, it helped sooth the pain, if only for a few seconds. "You should let me clean those wounds. If they're serious we can take you to my mother." He said. Paige nodded tearing a piece of her pant leg to use to wrap around her shoulder. She could smell that it was still bleeding pretty badly. Matsu looked at Paige''s shoulder, the cut itself was deep enough but the whole shoulder was out of place and most likely she had messed up a muscle or two. He took the bit of cloth and started wrapping it, her shoulder was her worst injury but she still need some medical attention. Matsu finished quickly then lifted the light girl up, using his father's speed that he had inherited to get the girl to his mother. Paige wrapped her non-injured arm around his neck clinging for dear life. Matsu was now on a mission to get this girl to his mother for some medical attention. Off through the woods they went, to Kouga 's pack' s home. 

A-n: Review! That's all I can say except sorry lisa about the kookie it was needed.


	5. Kookie's lair

Chapter 5 The Kookie's lair

A-N: not much to say, the chapters is for all my reviewers, lisa and my cousin matt, who died.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

Kagome and Rin: Ours! *throws rosery beads on me*

Me: *gulp* I Own Kouga?

Leora: nope! SIT!

Me: I don''t own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do own Leora, Paige, Matsu, Mika, Leiko, Amaya and Kozue ha ha they're mine!

Leora, Kagome and Rin: very good you've learned

Me: *still in the ground* Arigotu! (Thank you)

"Talking"

''thinking''

(me bugging)

Last time:

"My name is Matsu, I saved you because you were going to die if I didn't." Paige shiveredat the cold water but decided to do it again, it helped sooth the pain, if only for a few seconds. "You should let me clean those wounds. If they're serious we can take you to my mother." He said. Paige nodded tearing a piece of her pant leg to use to wrap around her shoulder. She could smell that it was still bleeding. Matsu looked at Paige's shoulder, the cut itself was deep enough but the whole thing was out of place and most likely she had messed up a muscle or two. He took the bit of cloth and started wrapping it, her shoulder was her worst injury but she still need some medical attention. Matsu finished quickly then lifted the light girl up, using his father speed that he had inherited to get the girl to his mother. Paige wrapped her non injured arm around his neck clinging for dear life. Matsu was now on a mission to get this girl to his mother for some medical attention. Off through the woods they went, to Kouga's pack's home. 

Now~~~~

Matsu was hopping from branch to branch, his cargo, aka Paige, had fallen asleep soon after they had left the clearing. He was deep in thought barley pondering on which branches to hop to, no he was trying to think of a decent excuse to tell his father on why he had saved someone outside his own pack. 'Why did I stop and pick this girl up, I've never cared before if someone outside my pack died before... Maybe she's something special.' He shook his head roughly as he almost ran into one of the blasted trees. Matsu could see his pack's cave up ahead and decided to speed up again. Several members of the pack looked at the speeding pup flying through the 'village'. Kouga stood on the ridge of the cave him and his family lived in. He spotted his son scaling the side of the mountain at a quick pace. Kouga frowned, his son had been gone since the middle of last night. Matsu had lost his temper like he did often with him and ran off into the night. His sisters were sleeping and hadn't noticed until this morning that their brother had once again run off. Leora was acting how she always did, pissed off that her son didn't have the common sense to stay in after dark, but yet worried that he might get hurt. Matsu was at his cave entrance a few moments later, any hesitation he had before now was doubled. Leiko was the first at her brother's side questioning him. Mika was still on her back staying quite and just observing. 

"Is she hurt Matsu?" Mika said as she looked at the girl in his arms after a few minutes of Leiko's ramblings. Matsu only nodded, taking a deep breath and walked into the cave. Kouga stared down hard at his son and the girl he was carrying. At a closer look he saw something that shocked him. 'That's dog turd's pup! This could work to my advantage.' Kouga thought as his frown turned to a confident smirk. Matsu traveled farther into the cave back to his own set of furs and stuff that he called his bed. He laid Paige down quickly and ran to find his mom in the other parts of the cave. Leora was in what they consider the den of the cave. 

"Mom my friend is injured could you help her?" Matsu asked as he tugged at his mother's top like he was two instead of ten year of age. Leora looked at her son then followed him to his 'bed'. Leora sat by Paige and began to examine her many wounds especially her bleeding shoulder. Leora walked back out to another part of the cave and returned with many healing herbs. Slowly she began to mend Paige back to health

****Inuyasha's group right after Paige was saved\taken****

Inuyasha breathed heavily as he sniffed around the clearing for Paige. He had beaten Sesshoumaru after his kid tried to kill Paige. Sango and Shippo was off searching near another clearing, Miroku was supposed to be searching the village they had left but let's just say his mind wander. Inuyasha suddenly caught a small bit of Paige's sent and trying his best even though he was injured to sprint off in that direction. A few moments later he was in the clearing where Paige and Matsu had been sitting for a few moments. Inuyasha put his nose close to the ground sniffing a scent very similar to Kouga's stench. Yet it was still different meaning it wasn't Kouga who stole his daughter. Inuyasha gathered everyone and they followed the him while he sniffed his way towards the new scent. 

~~~~~~Matsu and Paige~~~~~

It had been a few hours since Matsu's mother had patched Paige up the best she could do. Her shoulder was wrapped up and put in a make-shift sling and her other minor cuts were bandaged as well. Matsu had done his best to keep his little sisters from talking to Paige until she was awake and not under the influence of the healing potion. The potion left Paige slurring her speech and acting more like a drunk, but once it was in her system it would stop making her act in such a way. Poor Matsu could detain his sisters no longer and they rushed to Paige's side as she sat up from her long nap. She winced in pain as she touched her shoulder. Leiko and Mika took seats on the ground of the cave but Matsu took a spot next to Paige on the furs. The minute everyone was seated Leiko began to ask hurried questions a mile a minute. "What's your name? Where are you from? How old are you? Who are your parents?" She questioned in one solid breath. Paige just looked and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Uhh." Everyone gave her a few seconds and she managed to change her response. "My name is Paige, I'm from out of the bone-eater's well but I'm staying with my daddy. I'm nine and a half years old. My parents are Kagome and I don't know what my father's name is, I just met him two days ago." Mika looked at Paige in surprise. "You mean your mommy's a Miko like mine is?" Instantly two pairs of hands clamped over Mika's mouth. "You didn't hear that Paige, don't repeat that please." Matsu asked with pleading eyes. "Uh, I wont but I never knew my mother was a miko." As they sat a bit more the whole miko thing forgotten. "You said your Mom was Kagome right? My parents used to know your Mom." Leiko said in a happy sing-song tone. Just as the group was going to ask more questions they were interrupted. "Lunch time kids!" Leora called from the kitchen and sent all the children running towards the table. Matsu stuck behind to help the sore Paige out to the table his family ate their meals at. Leora had pulled up an extra chair and then took her seat next to Kouga. Mika was on her side then Leiko then Paige was seated and on her side was Matsu. Leora put a fried type of food on the table. (An: just imagine some food that their eating.) As they all ate Kouga and Leora looked at Paige curiously while she munched on the food. 'Looks so much like her mother but who's her father that she looks like a hanyou?' Leora thought as her mate thought differently. 'Revenge upon dog turd!' Matsu during the meal kept trying to steal glances at Paige but without realizing it Paige was catching him almost every time. The meal went very smoothly except for the whole glancing thing. Afterwards Leora asked if she could change Paige's bandages and talk with her. Paige looked at Matsu for some type of answer. He merely nodded and Paige went with his mother. Once again Paige entered another room in the 'Kookie's lair' as she had dubbed it. Leora sat down and began to replace the stained bandages. As she worked she kept looking up at Paige. 

"So how's your Mother, Paige?" Now it was Paige's turn to look and then speak. 

"I guess ok, she left me here with my daddy so she could take of my grandmother." Paige said as she winced as the pressure was applied on her shoulder. Leora had a look of thought on as she answered Paige.

"Why doesn't she just use her miko powers to heal her mother?" Paige shifted around uncomfortably. "What's wrong young one?" 

"What is a miko? And how do you know my mom?" Paige asked quietly now that her bandages had been taken care of. Leora thought for a few moments but then answered the child in front of her.

"A miko is somewhat like a priestest... (A-N: insert your own definition of what a miko is here) ... Your mommy and me met a long time ago before...before she. Young one I feel this is a story you will have to ask your parents. By the way who is your father?" Paige grinned at the question but was sad that she couldn't know how her mother met this nice lady.

"I don't know but the guy named Kookie called him Dog turd." Leora laughed and sighed. 

"So your father's name is Inuyasha. Also my name is Leora and my mate's name is Kouga not Kookie young one." Leora laughed some more and then waved for Paige to come with her back into the main part of the cave. Leora suddenly looked tense. She went to her eldest child quickly. Leora found Matsu, Leiko and Mika standing by the mouth of the cave while her mate, Kouga was standing at the bottom of the cliff yelling at someone. Telling Matsu to watch the others she joined her mate at the bottom of hill. It seemed someone was there and they were not happy. Matsu protectively wrapped an arm around Paige's waist and picked Mika up. The four retreated slowly down the mountain side a bit to get a closer look of what was going on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A-N: there's your chapter..... please review


	6. The first normal named chapter called: N...

Chapter 6:The first normal named chapter called: No name

A-N: nice title right? Please review! Dedicated to all my reviewers and my cousin Matt

  
  


Disclaimer:

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

Kagome and Rin: Ours! *throws rosery beads on me*

Me: *gulp* I Own Kouga?

Leora: nope! SIT!

Me: I don''t own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do own Leora, Paige, Matsu, Mika, Leiko, Amaya and Kozue ha ha they're mine!

Leora, Kagome and Rin: very good you've learned

Me: *still in the ground* Arigotu! (Thank you)

"Talking"

''thinking''

(me bugging)

Last time:

"So your father's name is Inuyasha. Also my name is Leora and my mate's name is Kouga not Kookie young one." Leora laughed some more and then waved for Paige to come with her back into the main part of the cave. Leora suddenly looked tense. She went to her eldest child quickly. Leora found Matsu, Leiko and Mika standing by the mouth of the cave while her mate, Kouga was standing at the bottom of the cliff yelling at someone. Telling Matsu to watch the others she joined her mate at the bottom of hill. It seemed someone was there and they were not happy. Matsu protectively wrapped an arm around Paige's waist and picked Mika up. The four retreated slowly down the mountain side a bit to get a closer look of what was going on.

This Time:

Inuyasha stood half way up the mountain side with Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara at his right and left. The wind was blowing it's cool chill. The sun was clouded over by massive rain clouds. Leiko knew a storm was coming just by a glance at the sky. Matsu, his siblings and Paige slowly went down to the bottom of the cliff hiding behind a set of rocks. Paige had nearly took a wipe out half way down the cliff sending her scent skyrocketing setting Inuyasha off even more. He was currently lounging at Kouga with everything he had, even though he was injured. Miroku was keeping Leora away from her mate. Trying to keep the female wolf youkai from getting injured. Miroku and Sango both remember Leora from when Kagome was still collecting jewel shards. 'So long ago, I lost my friend and my purpose.' Sango thought as the day Kagome left popped into her head.

"Wimpy wolf give me Paige or FACE MY WRATH" Inuyasha yelled as he transformed Tetusiga to its' battle mode. Kouga dodged around, for his mate's sake he wasn't going to get hurt or hurt Inuyasha....yet. From the rocks Paige watched her father fight in horror. 'Why's he fighting? I'm safe and with friends. Why does Kouga have to be our enemy? He seems like a great friend, same with Leiko and Mika. ...... Matsu, if Kouga is my enemy then that would mean Matsu is too. I can't let that happen!"

"Matsu can you let me go, I need to get my father to stop him, or else one of them will get hurt." He slowly let go of Paige and watched her stand.

'Don't leave us Paige.' Matsu's inner voice called out as he watched. Paige wobbled and nearly fell after she had hardly taken more then 10 steps. Warning Mika and Leiko to stay put no matter what happened. He ran to Paige's side and wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her as they walked over towards the fight. Inuyasha's battle rage was still not in control and Kouga didn't notice the kids either. It wasn't until Inuyasha nearly cut the kids that he noticed that another wimpy wolf had his arm around HIS daughter. Kirara had luckily grabbed both and lifted them into the air. Matsu jerked free from Kirara and landed. Inuyasha stopped in mid slash and glared at the boy, hard. Paige smiled and Matsu looked upset. 

"Give me Paige wolf brat." Inuyasha snarled out as he bared his fangs and clenched his claws at Matsu dangerously. Slowly against his own want-to Matsu slowly let his arm drop from Paige. Kouga put a hand on Matsu shoulder to keep him there and not to go after Paige. Inuyasha shot forward and grabbed Paige. He clutched daughter tight against his chest, smelling her and checking for injuries. His eyes rested upon her shoulder that was still in the make shift sling. He put Paige on his back and turned. 

"I will kill you wimpy wolf and your male brat. Especially if he touches Paige again." Inuyasha was about to leave when Paige hopped off his back. She ran back to Matsu and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Then Paige ran to Leiko and Mika and did the same. Paige bowed in respect to Leora and Kouga. 

"Thank you for taking care of me," She turned to the other kids. "And thank you all for being my first true friends." Inuyasha was stunned to say the least, he grabbed Paige and wrapped her in his fire-rat top and took off leaving everyone else back in the dust. Shippo, Sango and Miroku loaded on Kirara. It was a quick trip back to Kaede's hut. 

Kaede had taken Paige inside to check over injuries againa nd make sure they were healing quickly. Her healing would take longer since she was only 1\4 demon. Sango had left to take a bath in the hot springs and Kirira was watching to keep Miroku away. Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in the clearing near the hut. Well actually Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, he just couldn't sit still. He whipped around very suddenly as a new scent caught his nose. A tall fox youkai emerged holding Shippou by the ear. The fox demon had a shiny gold and brown mix of fur. He had midnight blue eyes and resting on his cheek was a red star. Beside him stood a girl fox demon. She had dark blue eyes, her hair was orange with golden strands highlighting it. She wore light blue pants with a white shirt on and covering the white shirt was a light blue vest. Her hair was pulled into a set of pig tails that hung to her shoulders on either side. She was very pretty to say the least. The older fox demon then spoke to Inuyasha. 

"This boy here was with my daughter. He has requested to mate my daughter, Sora. He must battle me in the presence of his parents. The boy claims he has no parents, saying his father died, his step mother is gone and never knew his true mother. Though he does claim that he has been living with you for the last 10-11 years. Is any of this true?" Sora who had started out next to her father was now on her knees at shippo's side. She was softly talking to him and him to her. Inuyasha snorted and answered. 

"Yes, he's been staying with me for the last years. His father was killed many years ago when he was just a pup. His step mother has he puts it was the mother of my pup and yes she isn't here with us right now. I will watch the fight, for I have never seen Shippo truly fight for something." Inuyasha plopped down on the ground as Sora's father released Shippo. Sora and Shippo exchanged a long kiss then Shippo lowered into a fighting position. Sora sat in the grass watching as her hopefully soon to be mate. The fight began moments later.........

  
  


A-N: please leave some reviews! Love ya all glad your all sticking with the story the plot is actually come in soon

also 

do you want me to:

A: skip a head a few years soon and then have flashbacks

or

B: Make Paige stay small for a while longer then later it skips ahead ?

Please vote I can't continue the story other wise.... but I can still get at least 2 more chapter out before I can't write no more with out the votes.

Thanks !

Kiwi


	7. Umm wouldn't you like to know the title?...

Chapter 7: Umm wouldn't you like to know the title? So would I...

  
  


A-N: Hey it's after my birthday ( 9-30 ) I still need your idea that's all I've got to say... thanks for all the reviews! Oh sorry this took so long I had lots of stuff to do plus I had writers block....

  
  


Disclaimer:

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

Kagome and Rin: Ours! *throws rosery beads on me*

Me: *gulp* I Own Kouga?

Leora: nope! SIT!

Me: I don''t own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do own Leora, Paige, Matsu, Mika, Leiko, Amaya, Kozue, Sora and her father ha ha they're mine!

Leora, Kagome and Rin: very good you've learned

Me: *still in the ground* Arigotu! (Thank you)

"Talking"

''thinking''

(me bugging)

Last time:

Inuyasha plopped down on the ground as Sora's father released Shippo. Sora and Shippo exchanged a long kiss then Shippo lowered into a fighting position. Sora sat in the grass watching as her hopefully soon to be mate. The fight began moments later......

This time:

Sora's father laughed at Shippo's fighting position. 

"Boy all you have to do is catch me. Chase me if you really want to mate my daughter." Shippo looked up, his long orange hair falling into his face. The man took off into the woods at a pace that resembled Sesshoumaru's. Shippo followed him quickly and the chase truly begun. Sora looked after her Shippo, her father was fast and tricky this whole event could take days. Inuyasha stood and resumed his pacing as he thought. 

'So Shippo has been out with that Sora girl all those times he disappeared. How was I supposed to watch the fight if it's only a chase?' 

Paige laid on the mat Kaede had put her on. All of her small cuts had healed themselves and some of the bigger ones were currently doing the same. Paige's shoulder was the only thing that hadn't started healing yet. Paige was in deep thought and wasn't paying attention to anything. 

'Matsu.... Why can't we be friends? What did your family ever do to mine? I miss you and your sisters, we never got a true chance to play. I'll see you soon though, that I promise...' Inuyasha walked into the hut to take a peek at Paige. Paige smelt him instantly and decided he needed to be questioned. She walked over to where he was going to sit and hopped onto his lap.

"Dad how come we can't be friends with the other demons, or their kids?" Paige asked being direct as her father put her back down on he mat and took a seat next to her mat holding her small puppy as he did so.

"Feh, they're bad youkais." He said turning and looking her into her small orange eyes. Paige didn't seem to get it and continued to speak.

"Even that fluffy dude with the cute fluffy tail Daddy?"

"That's your uncle Fluffy Paige, and he doesn't like us because were not full demons." Inuyasha said with a sigh, he had never gotten his own injuries checked over. They had started to burn with infection, that he knew. She began to pout, she didn't like the fact that someone didn't like her because of what she was. This is how people treated her in the future, she hated it. Paige was about to question her father more but Kaede came in saying she need to change Paige's bandages and to fix her father up before he died of infection. Inuyasha's mutters of 'nothing can kill me' were heard throughout the entire hut.

Matsu

Matsu stood where he had been standing since Paige had been taken away. His expression was set in a frown, his thoughts were deep and uninterrupted. He was hurting, he for once had a friend and she was violently ripped away, condemned to never see him again. 

'Pagie....' Kouga looked at his only son, he looked crushed. 

'How can Dog turd's brat affect my son so much?' Kouga gave a tug on Matsu's shoulder and declared that he need to come inside. Matsu pulled his shoulder out of his father's strong grip but never the less followed into the house. Mika was already laying down in her bed listening to a story from their mother. Leiko was out sitting in a tree moping about not getting to play with Paige. Matsu, still in deep thought about Paige, laid down on his own furs. Curling up, he feel into a fitful sleep. 

In the hall Leora and Kouga were looking in on their son. 

"He was rather attached to her wasn't he Kouga-kun?" Kouga nodded remembering back to when he worshiped Kagome as his mate nuzzled his cheek.

"He'll get over her, I did for you." Leora hit Kouga in the arm playfully and growled. Still she had her doubts about her son and him getting over this new hanyou. She remember how she had met Kouga in the first place. It was back in the times when she was in love with.......... Leora scolded herself thinking in the past, it never did any good. 'But still...' Leora thought trailing off into to some of her memories.

  
  


~memories~

A young Leora crunched low in the bushes, her prey was directly in front of her. He possessed a shard of the Sacred Jewel. She watched as her prey bent low sniffing the air realizing some one was there. Leora pounced into the clearing, though she landed on the ground. For the first time in her years she had missed. Leora snarled in annoyance and looked around for the hanyou. He was gone by the time she had finished looking around. Leora sniffed the air hopping for a whiff of the Inu- hanyou. She caught the scent moments later and trailed off deep into his forest, Inuyasha's forest.

Leora traveled on, following the Inu-hanyou's scent for a few days before she managed to catch sight of him again. He was traveling with a small group. Her prey, a monk, a demon exterminator, a fox kitsun and a girl. Leora chuckled, 'this will be easy.' She silently thought to herself. The group made camp in the clearing they had just stopped in. Leora had readied herself in a nearby tree, masking her scent from the nearby Inu-hanyou. The group had finally all laid down and looked to be asleep. Leora crept over to where the hanyou was asleep. She was stunned by his innocent beauty, he didn't look like a cold blood killer that he was said to be. Leora was so enchanted by looks of the Inu hanyou that she never smelt the other demon scent that was entering the clearing. Realizing that she had to complete her mission Leora hopped out of the tree to the ground. Slowly creeping towards the shard keeper she heard a low growl from behind her. 

"Stay away from my Woh-man, Wench!" Leora whipped around to face the voice. It was coming from a youkai, a wolf youkai to be exact. She snarled back at him, she would not be taken lightly.

"Leave here, I've got business here, but now with you." The wolf youkai looked at her and chuckled. He lowered himself into a fighting stance and waved his hand in a challenging way. 

"Bring it..." Leora growled again lowering herself to attack. The wolf youkai quickly became a blur as he charged at Leora. She looked around for him when she felt something slam into her cheek. Another blow hit her in the ribs, most likely cracking a few. Leora desperately tried to remain standing just to find the blur. A few more hits were rammed into her legs and chest before she fell to her knees. The wolf youkai looked down at her and laughed before he kicked her in the head. Leora looked on to his face for a moment before passing out on the ground.

  
  


~Shippo's POV in the forest~

'Where is he?' I thought as I quietly and quickly jumped from branch to branch. I was deep in search of Sora's father, who had to hiding somewhere. I'm guess I've been searching for the last four hours for the old man. I just want to quite but I can't for my love of Sora wont let me. A small white blur moved in the corner of my eye. I took off in a leap towards it as fast as my legs would take me. An idea struck me as I kept a close trail on the old man. I took another path that made it so I was out of his sight. Taking one of my handy leaves I transformed myself into a bird. Well I was slightly disfigured but it would do for now. It took me a few moments but I managed to locate the white fox in the vast forest of green. I trailed him for a few moments before taking a dive towards him. I never realized what hit me until it was over. I had landed in his beard and scared the shit out of him. His paws swung at me hitting my in the sides and I landed on the ground untransformed. Grinning proudly I uttered to words to the elder fox. "Caught ya!" 

  
  


Well there you are! Another chapter of this great story!

I wanna thank all my great reviewers! I love you all!

But I still need some more votes on what I should do

A. Skip a head a few years and have stuff in flash backs 

OR

B. Stay in present time for a while longer.

I think I can type one more chapter maybe two before I have to do one of the two.

Vegeta: This onna is still up at 1 30 in the morning typing for you baka's so you better review!

Me: veggie be nice these people are nice

Vegeta: go to bed onna!

ME: *wacks vegeta upside the head with frying pan* veggie is my helpful writing assistant so leave him some popcorn as a reward thanks! 

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Peace out

review!

Kiwi and Vegeta


	8. random junk happens lol long awaited cha...

Chapter 8: random junk

A-N: I'm sorry this update took so long I'm dealing with a very busy schedule I feel really bad about not updating as much as I should.... Plus I had this story all plotted out but then I kept finding new ideas... originally Sora wouldn't of been in it, meeting with kouga's family wouldn't of been here... I feel so bad bout not updating!!!!!!!!!!!! But look at this way I've figured out how to end it that I don't' need your votes on what to do in this situation:

A. Skip a head a few years and have stuff in flash backs 

OR

B. Stay in present time for a while longer.

Though you should still choose them for the sequel... mwhahahah ha I'm evil now that I know how to end it.

Forgive me for my lateness again!

Though thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

Kagome and Rin: Ours! *throws rosery beads on me*

Me: *gulp* I Own Kouga?

Leora: nope! SIT!

Me: I don''t own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do own Leora, Paige, Matsu, Mika, Leiko, Amaya, Kozue, Sora and her father ha ha they're mine!

Leora, Kagome and Rin: very good you've learned

Me: *still in the ground* Arigotu! (Thank you)

"Talking"

''thinking''

(me bugging)

Last time:

~Shippo's POV in the forest~

'Where is he?' I thought as I quietly and quickly jumped from branch to branch. I was deep in search of Sora's father, who had to hiding somewhere. I'm guess I've been searching for the last four hours for the old man. I just want to quit but I can't for my love of Sora wont let me. A small white blur moved in the corner of my eye. I took off in a leap towards it as fast as my legs would take me. An idea struck me as I kept a close trail on the old man. I took another path that made it so I was out of his sight. Taking one of my handy leaves I transformed myself into a bird. Well I was slightly disfigured but it would do for now. It took me a few moments but I managed to locate the white fox in the vast forest of green. I trailed him for a few moments before taking a dive towards him. I never realized what hit me until it was over. I had landed in his beard and scared the shit out of him. His paws swung at me hitting my in the sides and I landed on the ground untransformed. Grinning proudly I uttered to words to the elder fox. "Caught ya!" 

This time:

The older demon lord stood looking down slightly at the fox kit. The kit had a huge smile plastered on his face and he had a glint of amusement in his eyes. The older fox demon was known as Kazu, a usually cold and hostile demon to all but is kin. Yet today he let this mask drop and offered a hand down to his daughter's mate. 

"You've proven your self worthy enough for my daughter. As an early matting present, I shall give you a great amount of information of Naraku's whereabouts." The great Kazu said as he and Shippo started to walk back towards the village. Shippo's eyes widen, he had temporally forgotten about Naraku.

"He's been gathering demons, he's ready for a final battle over the Shikon no Tama. I've heard rumors that the child of Inuyasha can still sense the last few that are out there. This is why she will need a true friend to help her when she is confronted." Before Shippo could ask him what he meant by 'need a true friend' when he realized that Kazu of the Eastern lands was gone. Shippo sighed, he was going to have to tell Inuyasha about this. The fox kitsune knew that he was going to have bring Sora along on this battle. He pulled out another one of his transforming leaves and instantly changed into a bird once more, flying towards the camp that contained his future mate.

~Back with Inuyasha~

"Dad it hurts!" The fiery child yelled as her father held onto her. He had a hold of her arm tightly holding on as hard as he could.

"It's telling me where to go, it want's me to find it! Let go please!" Paige yelled, for the last half hour she had felt a sharp prick in her stomach and then something like a pulling. Unknown to the group it was 4 pieces of the Shikon jewel. 

"Paige settle down" Miroku said as he watched the father and daughter struggled.

"Inuyasha not to be rude but what if Paige is sensing the Jewel." Sango said as she sat and polished her boomerang. Kirara sat at her legs giving herself a bath and mewing softly.

"Kagome once said that is how a big number of shards felt to her when they were near..." Sango said as she trailed off finally done polishing her Boomerang. Inuyasha looked from Sango to his daughter a few times, blinked a few more times then spoke. 

"Let's go, Sora you'll just follow behind Sango, Shippo will catch up." With that the group started to move, all were following one little girl depending on her sense just like that had once depended on her mother's. 

(A-n: for some odd reason I wanted to end this chapter right here.. Strange eh?)

Paige could feel the objects pulling her closer as the entered a waterfall clearing. It had high pine trees and the biggest waterfall that Paige had ever seen. In the middle of the clearing there was a large snake demon that hissed at the group as they entered. Paige growled back, her father doing the same. Sora unsteadily got out a bow and arrow. She took aim awhile so she was ready for attack. Miroku and Sango stood back to back watching the demon with knowing eyes. Paige could see a faint glow coming from the snake's underside. She unsheathed her sword with her good arm and began to slash at the demon. Some type of fatherly pride wouldn't let him help her, he wanted to see how strong she truly was. Paige stabbed the snake in the side, watching it let out a violent hiss. She swung again hitting the snake demon in it's left eye. A moment later it's tail came flying at her and knocking her sword out of her hands. The snake approached her and without thought she threw her hands out in front of her. A dark blue burst of energy came out of Paige's hands and hit the snake demon right where the jewel shards were. As pieces of the snake demon lay scattered across the clearing Paige kneeled down examming the small pieces of purple shards she had found.

"Daddy look what I found!" Paige held one of the shards in between her thumb and forefinger. Inuyasha stared at his daughter in shock for a few moments. That is long enough that Shippo had come flying into the clearing, not being able to stop, crashed into the whole group

"MIROKU" Sango yelled as the leech received a slap across the face. He stood up and smiled offering a hand down to Sango in an attempt to redeem himself. She gave him a glare but accepted his hand. Inuyasha picked Paige up and dusted her off as she squirmed around. He then squatted down to her height level so he could be eye to eye with her. Paige handed one of the jewel shards to her father as he stuck out his hand. 

"Daddy what are these? They give me a strange feeling in my tummy." Paige said as she handed the rest to her father.

"I'll tell you later Paige I've got to see your mother. Stay here with Sango and Miroku don't leave their sight." With that the Inu hanyou took off towards the well and Kagome's time.

Paige sat in her spot blinking for a few moments before she realized that her dad had gone to see her mom. It was in that moment another idea hit her. She looked at Sango and Miroku who were fighting about something then to Shippo and Sora who were shamelessly making out in the tree. 

"Hey Sango, Miroku I'm gonna go play with Leiko and Matsu now, Bye!" Yelled Paige as she took off out of tree filled clearing. Sango looked after the girl and was surprised at the speed of which she had left. 

"Uh, Sango don't you think Inuyasha will be mad that we let Paige run off..." Miroku asked as he watched the cloud of dust fall.

Sango shrugged her shoulder's and spoke to Miroku. 

"She'll come back Hoshi-sama."

~~With Matsu~~

It was around noon at the cave's of Kouga's wolf tribe. The oldest child of Kouga and Leora sat on the highest tree branch of the tallest tree. He was watching as the clouds drifted by and the birds as they all chirped and flitted past him. Matsu's mind was mostly blank, like it would be for meditating. His nose was suddenly assaulted by a familiar smell that brought a smile to his face. Though he doubted he was really smelling it, hell his mind had been focused on Paige ever since she had left. He almost fell out of the tree when he was tapped on the shoulder lightly.

"Did ya miss me?" Matsu turned half way to see the grinning Paige sitting on the tree. Matsu smiled back and looked at her arm that was in a sling. 

"How did you manage to climb the tree so quietly with that thing on?" Paige looked at him with an impish grin.

"Guess I'm just talented! Hey are your sister home we never did get to play the other day." Paige asked as she hung by her good arm off the tree branch. Matsu jumped down and caught Paige as she let her self drop

"Thanks." Paige muttered as she followed him up to his family's cave. He walked into the entrance and called for his sisters loudly. Kouga walked up to the front entrance to see his brat and Kagome's child. (A-N: he can't diss on Kagome nor can he on her kid now) Leiko and Mika were at the front of the cave within seconds.

"Let's play tag!" Mika shouted

"No hiding go seek!" Leiko shouted

"Tag!"

"Hiding go seek!"

"Tag" 

"Hiding go seek!"

Both the girls fought for another minute before Matsu finally interjected into their argument.

"Lets go swimming instead, wouldn't that be fun?" Paige looked up at Matsu and frowned 

"What about dry clothes? I'll be soaked afterwards." Paige felt bad she didn't want to ruin the idea. Before Matsu could say anything Leiko answered in his place.

"Don't worry you can borrow something of mine!" Mika shot inside gathering everyone's clothes up and came back inside. 

"Ready to go!" Matsu nodded and started to hop down the cliff side, all three girls following closely behind.

  
  


A-N: Well I truly hope this was worth the wait

my muse Gabe the butterfly helped me a lot

Please review, i need to know if a lot of people gave up on this story!

Thanks again for reading

kiwi

and

Gabe


	9. just read this lol

THIS IS A NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!!!

I've gone back and redone the first chapter of this story

It' is much better now and I advise you go back and read it

I've added more to it, it went from 1112 words to 2225 words!!!!!

Enjoy the next chapter should be out within a month!

Peace

review

kiwi

  
  



End file.
